Step Siblings Forbidden Love
by Yami's Darkness
Summary: This is based of the game 'My Forbidden Love'. Hikaru and Kaoru parents were both single so they remarried and Hikaru and Kaoru became step siblings. Over the years Hikaru develops feelings towards Kaoru that are considered unforgivable how will Hikaru deal with it? Please Enjoy, Also Kaoru has been turned into a girl for this so if you don't like don't read. Rated T for later.
1. Prologue

((Authors Note: This is based off the game 'My Forbidden Love' there are many similarities but also differences. Please note that **I OWN NOTHING!** The characters have been changed to those in **Ouran High School Host Club **which also doesn't belong to me. Ouran High School Host Club Characters belong to Bisco Hatori. And the Story line belongs to the creator of 'My Forbidden Love'. With that said please enjoy.))

Hikaru… My brother, was wearing a suit, and was surrounded by a great number of people in the center of the showy party hall. Everyone was congratulating and encouraging my brother's trip with smile and laughter.

"Hikaru, you've gotten stronger! You'll be fine whenever you go to follow your father's footsteps." Guest A said happily.

"Going straight to the France branch after graduating from university – the Hitachiin group will be secured then." Guest B said proudly.

"Haha, that's a bit hasty." Hikaru said.

"You don't have the time to be saying naïve things, Hikaru. Don't forget that you're the one taking over the Hitachiin group." Mr. Hitachiin reminded Hikaru coldly.

"Dad, not you too… Even though you don't have any intention to hand the position over to me just yet," Hikaru reminding him.

"I'm just saying to be prepared." Mr. Hitachiin warned Hikaru.

"Couldn't you see me off more cheerfully?" Hikaru joked.

The people in the circle around him started laughing again. Kaoru was away from the center of that fun hall and was drinking orange juice in a corner.

(Big Brother is acting different today from usual. He's kind of cool…) Kaoru thought to herself.

"Kaoru, why are you hiding in a corner?" Haruhi asked.

"Ah, Mother…" Kaoru said.

"Why don't you speak with Hikaru? You're also fully-fledged member of the Hitachiin family." Haruhi asked Kaoru questionably.

"Yeah…" Kaoru said.

Mother said that, but it wasn't so simple for her. Having entered the Hitachiin Family as a child from Mother's previous marriage, Kaoru had always ended up holding back at times like this.

"I'll do that when there are less people around." Kaoru whispered loud enough for her mother to her.

"Oh, alright then… But that boy's really grown up into a fine man." Haruhi said.

"Big brother has?" Kaoru asked surprised.

"Even though when I first met him, he was just a timid little thing. That boy will be definitely succeed." Haruhi said proudly.

Kaoru couldn't say anything. Mother was always like this. After separating from Kaoru's actual father, she had been with countless men. However, all of them had been rich. The value of men came from weather they could make money. She was always looking at men and only deciding on their value to her based on that.

"You need to catch a man as good as that, too." Haruhi scowled.

"(I'm different from you mother…) Kaoru thought.

At that time, Kaoru heard a noticeably high-pitched laugh from the center of the hall.

"Kanako , you'll be spreading your wings in the world together with Hikaru then. That's wonderful." Guest C happily said.

"No, not at all. I'll just be there supporting Hikaru." Kanako said as happily.

That was Kanako, Big brother's fiancée. She was a model, and she was behaving graciously in clothes that were flashy enough to make it seem like the party was being thrown for her.

"Well, look at that. Unlike you, Kanako seems to understand how to act in high society rather well." Haruhi scowled Kaoru again.

"…I'm going to take a breather outside." Kaoru said hastily.

Kaoru didn't like the atmosphere inside the party hall, so she went outside. The fickle laughter didn't follow her outside. There was a gentle wind blowing and it felt wonderful.

"Ha… As I thought, I'm really not suited for this sort of world…" Kaoru said thinking out loud.

Everyone always seemed to expect something with Big brother, and they looked at him with similes but when they looked at me their smiles were somehow strained.

(It's not like I wanted to be a child from a previous marriage…) Kaoru thought to herself.

"Oh so you were here."

"Eh?" Kaoru said surprised.

Kaoru turned around when she was called out to and saw Ritsu Kasanoda approaching her with a red face. He was the president of a company that did business with the Hitachiin group, so she had talked with him a few times before.

"Ah… Good evening." Kaoru said.

"Why are you here all by yourself? As expected, being inside there must be tough for a child from a previous marriage." Kasanoda said.

"…"Kaoru said nothing in response.

Kasanoda was acting different from usual. He wasn't the sort of person who would say something like that, and he was a bit over-familiar…

"You're so much sexier now. As expected, blood will tell." Kasanoda said with a weird look in his eyes.

"... Please excuse me." Kaoru said trying to get away from Kasanoda.

"Well, it's nothing to be so unkind about. I've got something very good to say to you." Kasanoda said.

"Something very good, is it?" Kaoru questioned.

"Yes… I'm thinking of giving you this much every month." Kasanoda said.

While he said that, Kasanoda raised one finger.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru said confused.

"If you're going into university too, you'll want to play like everyone else and be stylish, right? But Mr. Hitachiin is a strict man. He won't give you money for something like that." Kasanoda said.

"…"Kaoru continued to say nothing.

"So then, I'll be your Daddy-Long-Legs. What do you think?" Kasanoda said with a very lewd gaze.

It might have been because he was drunk, but Kasanoda said that with a very lewd gaze. Even I understood what he meant by "Daddy-Long-Legs"

"I'm Fine. I have no interest in that sort of thing." Kaoru replied.

I was trying to leave, but Kasanoda tightly gripped my hand.

"It's not a bad idea. You're a child from a previous marriage – it'll be difficult for you to share the Hitachiin Family power in the future, you know? It will be easier for you to be the obedient lover of a celebrity like me, like your mother is doing." Kasanoda said desperately and then proudly.

"…!"Kaoru said nothing but she was surprised that Kasanoda would compare her to her mother.

Kaoru suddenly raised her hand, but stopped herself just in time.

(This person is a business partner of the Hitachiin Group… He might do business with Big brother someday…) Kaoru thought to herself.

"What? Is it enough money?" Kasanoda asked.

"It isn't enough money at all. Aren't you missing one digit?" (I'm not going to sell out my own body like my mother. I'm NOTHING like her, not enough money in the world would I ever sell out my own body) Kaoru said/thought.

"Well, well, well… That greediness must be from your mother." Kasanoda said with that same lewd expression.

"In the first place, I refuse to be a lover who doesn't know when she'll be thrown away. If you really want to sleep with me, please sign a marriage license form and bring it to me." Kaoru said.

"Hey…" Kasanoda said.

"Though that's just if you really meant what you said." Kaoru said.

"Tha… Give me some time to think…" Kasanoda said thinking of what to say.

Kasanoda suddenly looked conflicted and went back to the party hall. After seeing him leave, Kaoru sat down like she was crumbling.

(I said something amazing on the spur of the moment… He won't actually take me seriously, right…?) Kaoru said.

"The worst…"

The voice came from Big brother, who was standing with two glasses in his hands.

"Big brother…" Kaoru said.

"I came to find you since I was worried because you looked a bit off, but…" Hikaru said coldly.

Big brother looked both angry and sad as he handed me a glass of water.

"So you were also that sort of woman who could say something like that…!" Hikaru snapped.

"Y-You're mistaken! Earlier, I was just…!" Kaoru said getting upset.

"I thought you were different from that woman, but… As expected, you're mother and daughter." Hikaru snapped once more.

After saying that, Big brother turned around coldly. Kaoru couldn't say anything and could only look down at the ground.

The next morning, Kaoru woke up, though she couldn't sleep much, and headed towards the living room.

(I need to explain to Big brother about yesterday…) Kaoru thought.

In a few days, Big brother would go to France. She wanted to clear the misunderstanding somehow before then.

(I… I'm different from my mother?) Kaoru thought.

When Kaoru had entered the living room, Mr. Mori, the butler, rushed over to her.

"Young lady, good morning, Um…" Mori said nervously.

"Good morning. What's the matter?" Kaoru asked.

"Just a moment ago, Master Hikaru departed for France." Mori said a little displeased.

"Eh? But wasn't he supposed to leave next week…" Kaoru said shocked.

"The truth is, last night he asked me to prepare a ticket as he would be departing immediately… Everyone needs to be notified of his departure…" Mori said.

"But that's…!?" Kaoru said in a hurry.

In order to change, Kaoru hurriedly went back up the stairs.

"Young lady, what are you planning to do?" Mori asked confused.

"I'm going to go after him right away! There's something I need to tell him!" Kaoru said panicked.

"The flight to France has already departed…" Mori said apologetically.

"That can't be…" Kaoru said upset.

In the end, Kaoru couldn't clear up my brother's misunderstanding. The little knot in her stomach would soon become the fuse for the start of a love-hate drama…


	2. Chapter 1 The beginning

((Authors Note: This is based off the game 'My Forbidden Love' there are many similarities but also differences. Please note that **I OWN NOTHING!** The characters have been changed to those in **Ouran High School Host Club **which also doesn't belong to me. Ouran High School Host Club Characters belong to Bisco Hatori. And the Story line belongs to the creator of 'My Forbidden Love'. Also this is my first story ever so please bear with me tell me if I should change something and I will try. With that said please enjoy.))

Five years later…

"Madam, Mr. Tamaki is here to see you." Mr. Mori had called out.

"Alright!" Kaoru had yelled back.

When Kaoru opened the front door, she saw Tamaki leaning against a car as he waited for her.

"Good morning, Tamaki." Kaoru said formally.

"Good morning… WOW" Tamaki said shocked.

"Huh? What is it?" Kaoru asked questioned by Tamaki's reaction.

"You look stunning today. What's the occasion?" Tamaki said jokingly.

"You're such a flirt. It's just an ordinary day for me. Anyways, did you buy a new car again?" Kaoru said while rolling her eyes.

"Ah, I got bored of the last one. What do you think?" Tamaki asked.

"I think it's cool." Kaoru said.

"Right? It was pretty expensive." Tamaki said braggingly.

Tamaki's family is wealthy and is associated with the Hitachiin family. He is twenty-one years old – only a year younger than Kaoru, but his way of spending money is wild.

"So, where do you want to go?" Tamaki had asked.

Kaoru thought for a moment, "Hm, Perhaps the beach?"

"The beach again? You must really like it there." Tamaki said amazed.

"Can't we go?" Kaoru pouted.

"If you want to go, I'll take you anywhere, if you like the beach that much: want to go on a cruise around the world." Tamaki said seriously.

"You don't have to go that far for me the beach is just as fine as a cruise…" Kaoru said.

After Kaoru got into the car, Tamaki drove at full speed.

"You don't have to go that fast. It's a little scary." Kaoru panicked a little.

"Haha, this car was made to go fast." Tamaki said happily.

Tamaki is very cheerful, and it's always fun to be with him, but Kaoru was bothered by how he acted a little childish.

(It'd be nice if he'd calm down a little…) Kaoru thought.

"Anyway, did you think about what we talked about the other day?" Tamaki simply asked.

"Umm, yeah…" Kaoru murmured.

"You should move out of that house already, and live with me." Tamaki said happily.

"…"Kaoru said nothing in response.

It has only been a few months since Kaoru started dating Tamaki. But after she had told him that it was tough living in the Hitachiin family, he told her right away to live together with him.

"Try opening that dashboard." Tamaki encouraged.

"Here?... Is this a pamphlet for an apartment?" Kaoru questioned.

"Yeah. I bought it yesterday." Tamaki said excited.

"What!? You already bought it!?" Kaoru partially screamed.

"There's a phrase saying that you should do good things right away. What was it?" Tamaki said while thinking.

"Strike while the iron is hot…?" Kaoru asked.

Yeah, that's it! People use to say really great things back in the day." Tamaki said.

"Even so, this apartment, which looks like it cost tens of millions…" Kaoru asked Tamaki.

"The beach is great and all, but want to go and look at the apartment know? If you like, we could start living together from today…" Tamaki started.

"…Sorry. As I thought, I just can't leave the estate." Kaoru apologized.

"Huh? Why not?" Tamaki said rather upset.

"Father's sickness is considerable serious. If I left, I'd make Father sad…" Kaoru said with the apologetic tone still in her voice..

"Wait – wait a little. I've already bought the apartment, you know?" Tamaki became outraged.

"Sorry…" Kaoru apologized.

"Are you serious… This is seriously a waste…" Tamaki pouted.

From then on, Tamaki's mood clearly worsened. He didn't continue the conversation, so all Kaoru could hear was the loud noise from the car's engine.

"…Hey, can't you cancel it?" Kaoru asked.

"It's impossible. Since I bought it on my parents' card, if I cancelled, it'd immediately contact them. They'd definitely get mad and say something like 'Don't waste money on stupid things like that!'" Tamaki said angrily.

"oh… I see…" Kaoru said.

"Besides that, what do you think of me?" Tamaki accused.

"Eh?" Kaoru sounded confused.

"We've already been dating for months, but we haven't even kissed yet." Tamaki said angrily and pouted.

"…"Kaoru didn't reply.

"To be honest, though I've also been holding back because of your family, I can't hold back any longer." Tamaki said.

"Sorry…" Kaoru apologized.

"You don't have to apologize. Let's just go in there." Tamaki said.

"Huh…?" Kaoru asked confused.

In front of the car, there was a resort hotel on the coast.

"Hey, wait a minute….!" Kaoru panicked.

"What? This sort of thing is fine, isn't it? We're dating right?" Tamaki questioned.

"No…really, wait!" Kaoru continued to panic.

Tamaki looked at her, and obviously disliked what was happening, Tamaki stopped the car.

"You know, if you dislike me so much, why are you dating me?" Tamaki began to accuse.

"It's not like I dislike you, Tamaki… It's just that I'm scared to go to the next level…" Kaoru said truthfully.

"…I don't get it. It's fine. I'll take you back home." Tamaki said rather pissed by what was going on.

"Sorry…" Kaoru apologized again.

Though it was still morning, the date was over. They didn't talk much at all on the way back and soon arrived at the estate.

"Bye." Tamaki said rather harshly towards Kaoru.

"Wait… I'm sorry for today." Kaoru apologized again.

"It's fine. My companion isn't just any lady. You're the treasured daughter of the head of the Hitachiin Corp. Your stubbornness is also princess level." Tamaki said rather coldly.

"…" Kaoru couldn't say anything.

"Well, I'm going." Tamaki said.

After Tamaki said that without even looking at Kaoru, he left with an amazing exhaust sound.

(I've just been apologizing all day…) Kaoru thought. "I'm Home…" Kaoru yelled out.

"You got out of a pretty tacky car"

"Huh?" Kaoru wondered who was talking to her.

When she looked up, there was her older brother, who was supposed to be in France.

"Big Brother! Welcome Home!" *Hug* Kaoru said excitedly.

She was so happy about her big brother's sudden return to the country, Kaoru hugged him without thinking.

"Stop." Hikaru ordered.

"What…?" Kaoru asked confused.

"Do you not understand what I meant when I said 'Stop?'" Hikaru said coldly towards Kaoru.

"That's…" Kaoru said.

Though they had just meet again after five years, Big brother wasn't happy about our reunion, instead he was looking at me with a colder attitude, it was colder than the one he left with.

"Like mother, like daughter." Hikaru murmured.

"Huh…?" Kaoru asked she couldn't hear Hikaru clearly.

"I heard from the butler Mori. That the guy earlier was pretty rich: I'm talking about the sense of smell for rich men, that seductive behavior, that feminine give-and-take." Hikaru scowled.

"Big brother… Why are you saying such things…?" Kaoru asked comply shocked.

His eyes were very cold, as if looking at something foul…

"Even so, why don't you choose a better guy?" Hikaru huffed.

"What do you mean by that?" Kaoru couldn't believe what she was hearing. First her big brother comes home and the first thing he does is compare her to her mother and then reticules who she is dating that's low.

"That sort of guy who'd happily ride in such a stupid car is definitely lacking in the brains department too, right? Hikaru said seriously.

"Don't say such things when you don't even know anything!" Kaoru yelled getting angry at her older brother.

"It's not like I want to know, but anyway, just break up with that guy." Hikaru said harsh-fully.

"Why are you acting like this when you've just got back? This isn't related to you at all." Kaoru was getting madder by the way her brother was acting, he didn't know anything about Tamaki so he shouldn't be saying things so rudely.

"I won't let you say it's not related to me. Don't do things that will smear the Hitachiins family name. That is, if you still want to live in this estate." Hikaru said harsh-fully once more.

"…Are you telling me to leave?" Kaoru asked shocked.

"That's what I suggested to Dad. But he didn't grant that. You're too good at sucking up to Dad." Hikaru said even more harsh-fully towards Kaoru.

Big brother, whom Kaoru meet again after five years, was as cold as a different person.

(What happened in the time he was gone…? Or is he still thinking about what happened that night…) Kaoru thought.

"Why are you making that face? You're not going to suck up to me?" Hikaru questioned coldly.

"What?" Kaoru asked shocked.

"Admit it. You suck up to dad and I and conspire behind our backs with that woman to take over the family assets. Charm me with your tricks, just like the way you charm all the other men." Hikaru was being harsh towards his older sister.

"You're the worst…" Kaoru couldn't believe what she was hearing she started to tear up but refused to let the tears fall.

Even if they spoke more like this, Big brother wouldn't return to how he was before. Thinking that, Kaoru passed by Big brother and tried to return to her room.

"Wait." Hikaru said angrily.

Big brother held Kaoru back by grabbing her arm.

"I'm not done talking to you!" Hikaru said still being harsh towards Kaoru.

"I have nothing to say to a brother like you." Kaoru said.

"Are you trying to say that I've changed?" Hikaru asked.

"Don't you understand yourself?" Kaoru said.

"I see… It seems like I'm the only one who doesn't think I've changed." Hikaru said simply.

"What do you mean…?" Kaoru asked confused.

"That's what I mean." Hikaru said.

Suddenly, before Kaoru even knew it, Hikaru pulled me closer and his face was right in front of her eyes.

(Huh…) Kaoru thought.

The reason she couldn't call out in surprise was because Hikaru's lips were pressing against hers. She didn't understand the situation, and stood shocked still with her lips yielded to her brothers.

(W-why…!? Why is my brother kissing me…?) Kaoru thought panicked.

Even though it should have been over in a moment, she felt like it went on forever.

(My heart is… beating so fast.) Kaoru thought.

As an older brother and younger sister, this sort of thing couldn't happen. She understood that it was definitely no good. But still she couldn't refuse it.


End file.
